


Rimmy Tim

by SortaCats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortaCats/pseuds/SortaCats
Summary: Feel free to make suggestions and comments.





	1. A Treasure Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make suggestions and comments.

He rode into the valley in the summer of ’91. I was on the upper rail of our small corral, soaking in the late afternoon sun, when I saw him far down the road where it swung into the valley from the open road. In that clear Wyoming air, I could see him plainly, though he was still several miles away. There seemed nothing remarkable about him except that he was short, just another stray horseman riding up the road toward the cluster of frame buildings that was our town. Then I saw a pair of cowhands, loping past him, stop and stare after him with a curious intentness.

As he makes his way closer, I see that he is a teenager, probably barely 18 years old. When he enters town, he collapses. Probably another treasure hunter suffering from dehydration. I’ve heard my parents talk to Doc Yeley about it. My mother and Jane rush to get him. They take him to Doc Yeley’s house to help him, and I follow to see what happens. They set him down on Doc’s spare bed. Mom asks me to get a glass of water for him. I get back to see that he is awake. Mom gives him the water and he drinks half the glass at once. Jane asks him, “What is your name?”  
He replies, “Michael,”  
“What are doing out here with no supplies?” Jane asks. He pauses, and says, “I was looking for Golden City. My map says it is near here.” Mom, Jane and Doc Yeley don’t say anything but I can tell they are disappointed. They have told me stories of Golden City. It is a place from a children’s story. There is supposed to be a huge chamber filled with gold under every house, which is as tall as the sky. Michael isn’t the first person to pass through Redding searching for it. I remember seeing a few others pass through, but I’m sure there have been many more. Father told me stories when I was young. The Tale of Golden City was always my favorite. Here’s how the legend goes: One hundred years ago, a rich man named Burnie Burns founded two cities. They were Golden City and Achievement City. Achievement City was supposed to be a huge city where people could pay to build their own custom house. Golden City was his own personal playground. He built sky-high towers with basements filled with gold. When Burns died, the location of Golden City died with him, Achievement City is supposedly still there. Mom and father said it wasn’t real, but this stranger believes that it is real and supposedly has evidence to support him.

Michael only stayed in town for a few days. He stayed long enough for his body to recover and then he left. I had a few chances to talk to him. He never told me anything about his map or his quest. I think he almost told me, but mom told me to stop pestering him about a fairy tale. I wonder if he will ever find Golden City.

***12 years later***

I just turned 21. I am leaving Redding. I have nothing significant here since my father died. The population is only 30. In the last decade most, people have left. I have told the mayor that we need to somewhat modernize the town, so it doesn’t fall to ruin. He refuses to listen. I have found him to be arrogant and intolerant. He believes that he knows what he is doing. He called my ideas stupid and childish. I’ve been telling him for months. I guess he has finally had enough. He told me to leave and never come back because I was disturbing the tranquility of the town. I’d join Michael in his search for the Golden City, but he probably gave up and I have no idea where to start.

I have very few possessions. My horse, Shelton, my Henry .45-70 repeater, my father’s 1911, and a small pack with food and water. I also have a disassembled AR-15 from a bandit. I have no bullets for it, so it’s useless right now. The 1911 is archaic, but my father kept it in great shape. The pack contains 14 jars of water, 3 loaves of bread, and some jerky. Hopefully that is enough supplies to make it to another town.

***2 Weeks Later***

By my estimates, I have traveled around 75 miles. I feel like I am going to pass out. Blackness dances around the edges of my vision. I think I see a town! It might just be a hallucination due to dehydration. I also see someone riding out towards me. He is wearing a brown leather jacket, matching pants, a bear mask, and a large brown cowboy hat with a matching beat. I must be hallucinating, nobody would wear something like that, and the alternative is a scary thought. This person could be a member of a gang. I try to draw my pistol, just in case but I can bare. That’s when I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes:  
> Nothing important, really. Jeremy brought a disassembled Ar-15 with him


	2. Waking Up in Achievement City

I wake up to find myself in a bed. The room I’m in is very empty. There is one table next to me. My 1911 is laying on it inside its holster. There is a dresser in the corner. My Henry is standing up against the wall near the door. I try to get up, but I can’t, so I try shout, “Hello,” I notice that is night out. I must’ve been asleep for a while. A few minutes later, someone comes through the door. A man wearing a brown shirt, and jeans walks in. I think the shirt has a bear on it, but it is so faded, I can’t hardly see it. He seems familiar, but I can’t remember where I’ve seen him. He asks, “How are you?”   
I reply, “I’m fine. Where am I?” He smiles and says, “You are in Achievement City What’s your name?”  
“Jeremy. What’s yours?”  
“Michael Jones. What town did you come from?” I remember where I’ve seen him. He was one of the people I saw collapse from dehydration when I was a kid. “I was kicked out of Redding for trying to renovate the town. You were there once, about 12 years ago.” He doesn’t respond for a few minutes as he tries to recall the experience. His face lights up and he says, “I remember now. I passed out from dehydration and your doctor helped me recover.”  
“Are there any jobs available here?” I ask. After thinking about it he says, “There are a few. I’ll have to ask Sheriff Ramsey and Mayor Collins if you can stay, first.

“Mikey! Are you scaring the guest!? That’s my job!” a voice shouts. He must be talking about Michael. Who is that, and why is it their job to scare guests? I hear knocking and then the door opens. A tall man walks in. His face is pale, like he doesn’t get a lot of sunlight. He is wearing a black leather jacket with blue shoulders, with matching leather pants. I think there are faded blood stains on the jacket. He has a .50 Desert Eagle Mark XIX in a hip holster. He looks at me and asks, “Who are you?”  
“Jeremy Dooley. Before you ask, I am from a town about 70 miles southwest of here, called Redding. I was kicked out because I wanted to renovate the town, so it doesn’t fall apart. Who are you?” He doesn’t reply right away. When he does, he says, “My name is Ryan. I’m the Senior Deputy Sheriff of this city. Do you plan on causing any trouble while you’re here? If you are, leave or I will personally kick you out.”   
I reply, “No, I don’t want to cause any trouble. I thought that we should revamp the town, so people want to live there. He called me and my ideas preposterous and stupid. I came looking for a new place to live and work.” He nods at my reasoning even though most people I told the story to just shook their heads and told me that I overreacted. They don’t respond, so I ask, “Is there any chance I could stay here?”   
“I think you can stay, but that isn’t my decision. That decision belongs to Mayor Collins.” Ryan turns the conversation to my health. He asks, “Lil’ J, how long do you think it will take him to recover?” Michael doesn’t reply right away, so I say, “I feel fine, though its really hard to move my legs.” Ryan doesn’t say anything, he just looks at Michael. Something must be wrong. “What is it? What is wrong with my legs.?!” Michael says, “Calm down, after you collapsed your horse fell on top of your legs. We had to temporarily paralyze them, so they can heal faster. They should heal in a week or so,” At least I will still be able to use them. “Alright, get some rest. I need to talk to Mayor Collins,” Ryan says.   
“Wait! Michael said that I was in Achievement City. The Achievement City! As in the one from the children’s story? What’s it like living here?”   
“Yes, you are in The Achievement City. It looks different from the stories, though. Not many people want to live here since Burnie died. We have a population of about 10,000. We are mostly self-sufficient. We are in an area that has a lot of bandits though. Most of them are too scared to bother us, but the ones that do are extremely dangerous,” Ryan says. With that, he walks away, and Michael follows, closing the door and leaving me to my thoughts.

It took a few hours, but I was finally able to sleep. When I woke up, it looked to be around noon. I still can’t move my legs. I can sit up though. I wonder how they got the medicine to paralyze my legs, and why it would only take a week to heal fractured bones. It should take a month. I’ll ask the next person that comes to check on me. The door opens and a redhaired woman in a deputy’s uniform walks in carrying a clipboard. She says, “Hello, my name is Jack. How are you feeling today.”   
“I feel fine, other than the fact that I still can’t move my legs,” I reply. She nods and writes something down on the clipboard. She says, “Ryan says that Geoff and Trevor want to talk to you, whenever you’re ready.”   
“Who are Geoff and Trevor?” I ask.  
“I’m sorry, I mean Sheriff Ramsey and Mayor Collins,” Jack says. I say, “I’ll see them whenever they have time, I’m sure they are pretty busy,” Jack nods and says, “I’ll let them know,”   
“Wait!” I shout as she heads toward the door. “Why are my legs going to heal so fast. I’ve seen people who have had their horse fall on them. It takes months for them to heal, not weeks,” I say. Jack just says, “I’m sure Trevor and Geoff will explain if they let you stay.” Then she leaves.   
There is a knock on the door. I say, “Come in.” Two people walk in. One is in a suit, the other wearing a wearing a uniform with a Sheriff’s badge. “Hello, I’m Trevor and this is Geoff,” the guy in the suit says. “Hey,” I reply. “Ryan says that you want to stay here. Is that right?” Trevor says. “Yeah. I was banished from Redding. Can I stay?” I ask. Trevor says, “Geoff and I have thought about it, and yes, you can stay. As long as you read over this list of don’ts.”  
“Okay. I’ll read them. What about a job?” I ask. Trevor asks, “What are you good at?” I think about it and say, “I can hit moving targets at 200 yards in a car.  
“He might make a good deputy, Trevor. We’ve needed another one for a few months now. We should put him into the training competition,” Geoff says.  
“Ok. We’ll give him a shot once he recovers. Speaking of that, how are you feeling?” Trevor says.   
“I’m fine. Still can’t move my legs. Jack said you might explain why my legs are healing so rapidly. I know that it takes longer than a week for fractured bones to heal, and I couldn’t have been unconscious for months, right?” Nobody answers my question and silence fills the room. Finally, Trevor says, “This is one of Achievement City’s biggest secrets. Tell nobody you meet outside of Achievement City. Understand?” I nod, and Trevor continues, “When Burnie Burns built Achievement City and Golden City, he kept some of his most kept secrets and inventions within them. So far, we have found hundreds of thousands of potions that accelerate healing, increase strength, and grant night vision. We know there are more hidden things, but we haven’t finished excavating the underground. We haven’t figured out what every potion does yet. We have some scientists working on that, but even they admit that we might never figure out what they all do. That’s why we fight so aggressively against bandits. We have to get going, so get some rest. Jack and Kat will check up on you every hour or so.” I nod, and they leave.


	3. Road to Recovery

About an hour later a dark-haired woman walks in, carrying a clipboard. She look to be about my age. “Hello,” I say. She smiles and replies, “Hi, how are you feeling?”   
“Good. How long until I can use my legs?” I ask. She consults her clipboard and says, “Another day or two. Can I get you anything?”   
“How is Shelton?” At her confused look I say, “My horse, how is my horse?”   
“I’m not sure. I’ll ask Matt for you, he is our veterinarian.” She says. As she is leaving, I say, “Wait what’s your name?” She smiles and says, “Kat.”   
“Could you leave the door open?” I ask. “Sure,” She leaves, and I see her walk down a flight of stairs. 

Kat comes back an hour later. “Hello, again. Michael says that your horse will be fine. He just needs to rest. How are you?” she asks. “I’m fine, but Michael is taking care of my horse? I thought he was a deputy, not a vet,” I say. “Michael is really good with animals, not so much with people,” Kat replies. I nod and ask, “Is there anything I could do to pass the time?”   
“I think there might be some board games downstairs we could play,” Kat says. I reply, “Thanks, but I don’t want to get you in trouble for not doing your job.” She laughs and says, “You are the only patient in the city right now. Most problems can be treated with a small potion. Any preference on the game?” I think about it and say, “No, you pick,” Kat left and came back a few minutes later with monopoly. “This has always been my favorite,” she says. 

We played for hours, most of it locked in a stalemate. We played straight through dinner. By nightfall, we were still playing. Around 11:00 pm we finally decided to take a break. “Why don’t we stop for the night? We can get some rest and pick it back up tomorrow,” I say. Kat yawns and says, “Okay, see you tomorrow.” I reply, “Goodnight, Kat,” she nods and leaves. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I slept through the night for the first time in months. Ever since Redding was attacked by a small group of bandits, I haven’t slept through the night because of nightmares. 

Crack! A bottle shatters. I was out about half a mile from Redding, practicing shooting from horseback. I pulled the lever down on my Henry to eject the spent cartridge and pushed it back up to chamber a new round, then pulled the hammer back I nudged Shelton in a circular direction. As he crossed back, the makeshift range I set up came into view. It is simple, just a few shelves that I could put bottles on. I have a few crates full of empty bottles from the tavern. I sighted in on one of bottles and pulled the trigger. The bottle downrange exploded. “I’m getting better,” I thought. A few months ago, I couldn’t hit anything while moving. Now, I hit most targets 40 yards out. I was reloading when I heard a sharp crack. I thought I was hearing things until I heard another one, which was when I realized they were gunshots, coming from Redding’s direction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger? hehe


	4. Flashback

I grabbed the box of .45-70 rounds off the table and hopped on Shelton. I spurred him toward Redding. The gunshots stopped, but I need to find out what happened. I came into the clearing in-between the canyon and Redding. I saw a horse, that I had never seen before, in the clearing. I saw a stranger with a rifle pointed at something. I figure that he is the shooter. From here, I can’t see what. I don’t even try to sneak up on him, it’s hard to hide in a wide-open field. I decide to take the direct approach. I nudge Shelton faster, toward the stranger. I could see what he was pointing the gun at, more precisely, who. 

Mayor Fitzgerald and his wife are on their knees in front of him. He’s saying something to them. My view is better now that I’m closer. He hasn’t done anything to suggest that he sees me. That, or he doesn’t care. I see a spent shell casing a few yards away from him, and a blood trail leading around the back of the building. I hop off Shelton and grab my rifle. I run up behind him and tell him to drop his rifle. I hear another shot, and something whiz past my head. I duck and roll to the side. I think the shot came from somewhere north of me. I turn towards it and see a man dressed like the one next to me. I bring my rifle up to aim at him, but I am tackled by the shooter’s lookalike. I punch him in the jaw, but that only hurts my hand. I hit him again, in the stomach. I tried to reach for my pistol, but he pinned my arm to the ground. I hit him with my left hand, breaking his nose. He pulled his hand up to stop the bleeding and I and grabbed my rifle. I pointed it at him and yelled for his friend to come out. I saw the glint of sunlight off metal in a shadow under an awning to my left. I spun toward it and fired. I saw a figure, standing in the shadow, collapse. As I spun back towards the stranger, I ejected the spent shell and loaded a new one. “Who are you?” I ask him. He just stares blankly at me, like he doesn’t speak English. I ask again, “Who are you?” He still won’t answer. I hear the clomp of a horse’s hooves and spin towards it. I lower my rifle as soon as I see it is the general store keeper, Tommy. I leave the stranger for the mayor to deal with. I walk towards the dead stranger and see he has a weapon rarely seen around here. Not many people can supply bullets for an AR-15. I pick it up, thinking I could sell it to someone who can supply ammo for it. I walk towards Shelton, ignoring the mayor’s calling out to me.


End file.
